


Psycho Killer

by Tumbledrylow



Series: The Society Prompts [5]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, not Elle and Helena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Elle doesn’t leave.





	Psycho Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy/gifts).



Helena woke up to a terrified scream, she looked around to look for Luke but to no avail could she find him.

Their romance had been dying anyway.

She ran to the source of the noise and froze.

It came from Elle’s room.

Campbell. 

Helena opened one of the cupboards in front of her and pulled out her dads handgun, she meant it when she told Campbell to leave.

When she opened the door Campbell was in the room dragging Elle out the door.

Where Helena was standing with a gun to Campbell’s head.

“Let her go, freak.” 

Campbell was horrifying calm for someone at gunpoint, he turned to face Helena, iron tight hold still on Elle’s arm.

“You don’t even know how to shoot that.”  
He said smugly and sure of himself.

“Campbell, I’m the only person in our town that can properly fire a gun with a license.” She cocked the gun ready to shoot him.

“You really make Elle watch me die?” He says pointing to Elle with his gaze.

“I’d be glad to see you die.” Elle shouts at the top of her lungs. 

“Shut up!” Campbell yelled as he hit her, with that he caused Helena to drop her gun with it sliding over to Elle.

The meek blonde picked up the shotgun and held it to her abusers head from behind.

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the house, as Campbell’s still body hit the ground.

Elle and Helena looked at each other and Elle started crying, neither of the girls had ever taken someone’s life before but Elle was always scared so this must have been terrifying.

Helena walked over and pulled Elle into a tight hug, petting her hair and whispering to her she had done nothing wrong.

Helena got Elle to her bedroom from the room that held Campbell’s corpse. 

She called Allie who was calm and collected when telling them that it was self defence and that Campbell tried to kill them so it was a rationale reaction.

After that Elle stayed with Helena, who started fighting with Luke more and more until their relationship ended while Elle comforted Helena they became closer.

They shared stolen glances during Helena’s sermons, and late night movies when neither could sleep.

It was those times Elle opened up about what happened behind closed doors with Campbell and Helena talked about how she had always been interested in both males and females but since she was from shut a religious family she kept her mouth shut.

Neither had really realized they were dating until Luke pointed it out to Helena.

“Look at us, still friends even after we both got new girlfriends.” Luke said while smiling.

“Yeah, I guess Elle and I are kind of dating aren’t we?”

“Did you just realize that?” Luke says with a laugh.

Helena gave him a death glare when Luke realized she was serious.

“Dude she killed someone to defend you, you were gonna kill the same gut for her.”

Once Helena got home that day she sat Elle down and told her what her and Luke talked about.

“I thought you were straight.” Elle said with a light laugh.

“I told you I like both!” Helena said joining Elle in her laughter.

Yeah, they were girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Send other story’s you guys want writen.


End file.
